The Law of Mali
by Gami1x2
Summary: The perfect slave for the perfect master. Can they find love ina world were everything is based off dom's and Subs. 1x2, 3x4, ADULTS.
1. Chapter 1

The Law of Mali

Warnings Adult theme, AU, lemon, Yaoi, slavery(ish), furries (my fav) 1x2, 3x4 violence, language. My usual warning.

Pairings: 1x2 3x4

Chapter One.

He is to completely obey his master. He knew that. It was rule number one. The first rule he was taught. At the time he had not know his master, or who is master would be. He longed to find out who this person would be, what they would be like. He preyed for a king, or a noble. For as cruel as they could be, there was a smaller chance of a noble selling a slave because they couldn't afford them. There was also a greater chance for food, and warmth, if the slave obeyed.

He is never to lie, cheat, steal, or be deceitful in any way. He quickly learned that this rule only applies to his master. Doing any of these would lead to trouble for him, and that would lead to his pain, or his starving, or freezing and he knew this.

He has no possessions. Anything his master gives him are just things he permits him to use. They are never truly his. Even the braces he wore now were not his, and he knew that. He couldn't wait to wear what his master wanted him to wear. He couldn't wait to sleep where his master wanted him to sleep.

His Master can give his body to any dominant (or non if he so wishes) to use as he may wish. He feared this rule the most, for it meant that if his master wished it, he could be used by another, and through this rule he knew he wasn't a whore, just a belonging to his master.

He never disrespects any dominant. They are all his Masters or Mistresses. He is simply a pet. Since he is owned, he is not free for anyone to use. His Master will make those decisions if he so wishes. This one brought comfort fo the last.

He is never to look a dominant in the eyes unless his Master so chooses. Even if his master did choose to allow this, he would still feel wrong about it.

He does not eat unless his Master permits him to. He wasn't use to this one yet. At this current time he was feed on a daily basis, like the others around him. But he knew this rule would be tested once he was bought.

No mater what he is doing, he will stop if his Master requires his services. This one was an odd one. Though he had a vague idea of what they meant he didn't understand it completely. Of course he would stop to serve his master.

He is not allowed privacy. Even now he sat naked in his cage. His beautiful tail swishing lazily, the bracing chiming together as he moved about.

His purpose is to please his Master. Of course, that's what they were bread for.

He is to sit in a position of pleasure for his Master unless he instructs him not to. Usually kneeling between his masters legs. It was for convenience really. A master will fed his pet, there we can reach him. The master will pet his pet, there he can reach him. If the pet obeys.

Since he owns nothing, a pet can give nothing but his body, mind, and service to his Master when an occasion calls for gifts. Everyday would be a day that calls for a gift for his master.

A pet will always show he is a pet around dominants. He will walk as a pet, talk as a pet, move as a pet, serve as a pet, and speak as a pet. For that is what he is, a pet.

He will always look his best for his Master and be prepared for him at any point when he wishes to use his body. A rule that he was currently very nervous about.

Pleasure comes from his Master's touch. This was a rule that was born into a pet. A pet would find his true master through their touch, any other master would just be for show.

He is to be very reactive to his Master's words and touch. This against he would learn when he meet his true master.

He is not to speak without permission. This rule may be broken if the situation calls for it.

He is not to break position or leave without permission. Why would he want to leave his true master.

He is not an equal and never shall he strive to be that. He is but a pet to his Master and to others that are dominant. But to his master first and foremost.

If standing, he is to stand straight and beautifully. He is allowed to be nothing less then beautiful as he stands.

And last but not least he offers himself completely to his Master. He is ready for that.

"I think he is ready." The blond said with a gentle smile looking down at the pet in the cage.

"His been here for three years now correct." The brunette asked petting the top of the blonds head. Fox like eats lowered in pleasure and the blond purred in delight.

"Yes, and he's been doing quiet well." The blond said.

"Very well love, I will call Heero and have him try him out." The brunette said.

"Thank you Master, would you like a bath prepared?" The blond asked with a happy smile. His eyes sincere in his happiness. His love unfaltering for his master.

"That will be fine, Quatre, you'll be joining me." Trowa said with a loving kiss and left to make his call. Quatre giggled happily and knelt down to the cat in the cage. "You'll have a home soon too." He said. The chestnut haired boy, with cinnamon colored tail and ears looked at quatre with bright violet eyes and smiled.

"I hope so." He said.

Quatre smiled and skipped down the hall to take care of his tasks.

The boy in the cage looked up out of the window and at the day, blue sky, with a small white cloud passing but. "I hope so." He whispered with a smile.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"I have the perfect one for you." Trowa said into the com-link.

"The perfect one huh, you said that last time and the thing killed itself." Heero said his with a growl. "Look Trowa I don't need a pet."

"It didn't kill itself Heero, you forgot to order it to eat while you were away. This one is a little different. I trained him differently." Trowa said. "And you do need a pet, you know we all need them." Trowa said his ears flat with irritation.

"Is it at least a cat this time, and not a bunny like last time." Heero growled. His ears also going flat at the thought of the rodent.

"I almost went for a canine to keep you on your toes, but yes he is feline." Trowa said.

"I will be there in an hour. If he reacts to my touch I will take him, if he doesn't I won't be coming back." Heero said.

"Acceptable." Trowa laughed.

"It better be acceptable at the friendship prices I'm paying you." Heero said a grin on his face.

"Half is the best I can do, you know I have a business to run here." Trowa said.

"Yes, yes I know." Heero said. "An hour." He repeated and the com-link died. Trowa sighed and put his clawed hands together.

"Please respond to his touch little one." He prayed to which ever god would here him.

Please if you read review, I would like to know how this one is going cause I'm going to be working hard on this one, ideas are welcome. Please, Please review even if it's only a few words


	2. Chapter 2

The Law of Mali

AN: DragonFire ^^ honesty I forgot to explain how they looked, so I am going to incorporate it into this chapter a little. Nalamacleod ^^ Yes they all have animal ears and tails, but otherwise are human. Forgot to explain that too XD

Thankyou everyone for the reviews, they do help, they let me know that people do like the story and encourage me to continue working on them^^

Warnings Adult theme, AU, lemon, Yaoi, slavery(ish), furries (my fav) 1x2, 3x4 violence, language. My usual warning.

Pairings: 1x2 3x4

Chapter TwoHeero turned off the com link and looked around his home. It was a simple place. One room, with one bath, a small kitchen, an office, and a living room, with a small section serving as his dinning room. It was nicely decorated in an Asian artistic feel to it. His sitting furniture was a fine black leather with glass tables and planets. The art was Japanese mostly with some hints of Chinese and Korean pieces. He had a sword display over his mantle of his fireplace. Finely carves chests and tables, imported from Japan.

"A pet could ruin this all if he's not trained well." Heero sighed and rested his forehead on his front door with his hand on the nob and his ears limp on his head. "He'll need stuff, cloths that will fit him, and toys, and a bed." He growled slightly. "Dammit Trowa, you know I love my solitude." He said and flung the door open and made his way down to the elevator. There were only two apartments on this floor. His and his close friend Chang Wufei.

The apartments were on the top floor of the forty five story building, where Heero was able to see the entire city from his bed room. To access the rooms you needed Heero or Wufei's permission, or a key with only Heero, and Wufei had. Wufei being the land lord of the massive apartment complex, and Heero being the richest man living there currently.

Heero himself was complex. The dark haired, blue eyed cat, was quiet, and glaring all the time, his long black tail always flicking in irritation. Most of the people in the building avoided him, even if it was out of there way to do so. Heero didn't mind this at all, in fact he encouraged it at every chance he got.

"I'll need to see him before I buy him cloths." He whispered to himself as the doors to the elevator opened to an elderly woman.

"I'll take the next one." She said and stepped back.

"Wise choice." Heero growled as the doors closed.

"All these people will think I have gone soft. Allowing myself to be shadowed every single minute of the day." He growled to himself. "I don't need this right now." He said rubbing his temples.

"Good Morning Heero." Wufei greeted.

"Morning Chang." Heero said and walked passed him and into the lobby.

"Good luck." Wufei chuckled. Heero froze and turned quickly looking at Wufei with a deadly glare.

"What?" He said. "You know?"

"About Trowa and Quatre's project. That I do know of, of course. Who else would have planted the seed into their head." Wufei chuckled.

"I don't need one." Heero growled.

"You do. Look at you." Wufei said stepping into the elevator.

"I'm fine." He growled.

"Just try it out." Wufei said as the doors slide shut. Heero starred at the elevator for an unsure amount of time, before he turned and left the building.

He turned down the side walk ignoring the doorman hailing a cab for him and headed straight for the shops. His mind was trying to wrap around why he would even need a pet. His last one had starved to death. And Heero refused to admit that was even a tiny bit his fault. After all he had taught the damn thing to cook. He had stocked the house with plenty of food that didn't even need to be cooked. He hadn't told the thing to eat, he had thought that it being alive would mean that it would have known to eat when it was hungry.

Suddenly Heero was stopped buy a small force. He looked down to find a female bunny sitting on the ground rubbing her butt and wincing. "I'm so sorry, sir." She said.

"Hn." Heero growled.

"Relena!" A man growled and grabbed the bunny by her ears. She winced and stood and looked up her eyes meeting Heero's. Heero bared his teeth a bit but she continued to stare. Heero looked at her owner.

"Get her in line." He growled. Heero recognized the man as Trieze Khushrenada. Trieze was an elite politician in Elone. His blue eyes looked at Heero with a since of anger, but he stood tall and poised, and in Heero's opinion a little full of himself. He ran a hand through his dark blond hair and turned away from Heero without a word. Heero was right after all. Pets were never allowed to look dominants in the eye. He jerked Relena after him, she whimpered slightly and followed.

Heero growled again. His pet would have to be perfect for him not to get frustrated to the point of getting rid of the thing. Heero continued on, ignoring the stores now and headed straight for Trowa's shop.

XD~ XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD

"Are you ready little one?" Quatre asked kneeling in front of the cage containing Heero's soon to be pet, or well they hoped anyway. The chestnut haired cat went to the door of the cage.

"Is master here?" He asked excitedly. "Can I see him, is he nice, what's his name?" He asked. Quatre chuckled and cupped his cheek.

"Now, now, he'll be here any minute, so we need to get you bathed and ready." Quatre said, his own hair was still damp from his own bath with his master Trowa.

"Yes Quatre." He said stepping out of the cage and fell behind Quatre as they headed into the baths. "What is he like?" He asked.

"I can't really say for sure. He's different. Alone." Quatre said.

"Oh, but I can change that." He said with a smile.

"Yes you can." Quatre said and sat him in the tub and started washing him. "You must behave though little one. Heero is very busy and has very little time for any training, you need to listen to everything he tells you."

"Of course, that's one of the rules. Obey my master." He said. Quatre petted his head.

"You'll do just fine little one." He said.

XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD

Heero looked at the door for a minute before opening it and going in. He herd the bell chime a bit as he walked across the thresh hold. The main room of the shop was finely decorated with accessories for pets, along with toys, brushes, treats, and special collars and jewels.

Heero looked around. His mid was almost racing and that's what caused him to stop. 'Why am I racing around like this, this is worse them a hit (1). Never been this stressed about anything.' He let a growl pass his lips and he turned for the door. He didn't need a pet.

"You need a pet." Trowa said. Heero growled again.

"That is what everyone keeps saying." Heero growled out in frustration, tail flicking slightly.

"Because you do. How about a deal." Trowa said his ears perked up with mischief.

"Do I have a choice in the matter?" Heero asked his ears back with more irritation.

"Nope." Trowa said and lead Heero to the back.

Heero followed, not sure what to think until he stepped into the room and froze.

Before Heero, sitting straight and poised. His hair, the very first thing to gather Heero's attention, was loose down his back, the color of chestnut, and looked to be silky smooth. The colors were brilliant. A perfect mixture of reds, blonds, and browns. His Tail came out from under his hair, just slightly darker then his hair, but was fluffy, the very tip dipped with black fur. His ears the same color as the tail the tips dipped with black, they sat perked and stead on his head. The creatures skin was pale, and flawless. He body was long and slim, laced with muscle. And his eyes. Heero's heart skipped a beat, the creatures eyes were a beautiful blue violet that leaned more towards a brilliant purple.

"Flawless." Heero whispered one ear flopped down and one ear perked, a slight smile on his face and his own chocolate tail wagging slightly. Trowa smirked.

"Thought so." Trowa said.

Heero didn't move. If the creatures beauty was flawless he wanted to test his obedience.

"Come." Heero ordered sharply. The creature, slowly, and gracefully got to his feet and went to Heero without looking at Heero's face. He stood in front of Heero, standing straight, the cat was a few inches short then Heero . Heero didn't miss a thing though and noticed that he was shaking, but he knew it wasn't of fear, only nervousness.

The chestnut cat on the other hand was thinking nervously. Only one thing passing through his mind. 'Touch me.' he thought over and over. Trying to will the man in front of him.

Heero's smile grew a bit and he lifted his hand to the cats cheek. The cat sighed and closed his eyes and leaned into it. This dark cat, this man touching him, was his true Master, the spark that moved down his spine proved that.

"My Master." He whispered softly.

"My Pet, my little Duo." Heero said. The chestnut cat opened his eyes and looked at Heero's chin and smiled. His name was Duo, the name his Master gave him.

"Well?" Trowa asked with a smile.

"He's perfect." Heero said and pulled Duo into his arms. Duo relaxed into them.

XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD

Well this was chapter two, I hope you all liked it.

(1) you'll find out later what this means


	3. Chapter 3

AN I am really into this story now, ^_^ thank you everyone for your reviews.

Chapter Three.

Duo was dressed in simple, but beautiful cloths. A pair of pants that were tight around his waist and thighs, but loosened and belled out around his calves and ankles, the color was a light purple that faded into transparent at the ankles. His shoes were simple black slippers with a purple embroider around the bottom of them. His shirt was a midriff of a darker purple silk with a black vest over it that had sleeves that was tight to his elbow and belled out around his lower arms and hands. He wore a new collar of black with a silver wing embroidered on the front and "HY:Duo" on the back.

Heero was pleased so far. They had left the shop twenty minutes ago. Duo's slightly smaller hand was in his, it was loose, letting Heero know that he was in control of the grip. Duo kept his posture straight and graceful, but his eyes remained on Heero, but never lifted to his face. This was how a pet was suppose to act in public. All of there attention was to me on there master, and Duo was the perfect example of that now.

Heero would look out of the corner of his own eyes just to capture a glance at those beautiful violet orbs that looked so happy at the moment. Other pets brought out of their shops for the first time would have been excited, would have been curious about everything, would have wanted to look at everything, but not Duo. Duo's entire focus was on Heero, that made Heero's heart ache, but not in a bad way.

The pets were different then the doms obviously. A dom was born with a family. There mother a pet and there father a Dom. Sex didn't matter what so ever. Doms could be male or female, but could never carry a child. Pets could be both as well, and had the ability to caring a single child. If the child was born pet they were taken away to be trained. If a child was born dom they were allowed to stay and be trained by there fathers.

Heero was born dom, but it was not his father that raised him, nor was it even his mother. It was a dom that had found him in the rain. Heero hadn't minded. He hadn't cared who took care of him.

Duo on the other hand was taken in by Trowa. Trowa had names him 'little one' for he was smaller then most other pets. He was skinnier and more gentle. But he was hyper, talkative, and a little bit of a prankster. It only took Trowa a day to get Duo to learn his place, proving that Duo was also very smart and new his place in life.

Heero looked forward again to focus ahead of him. Duo on the other hand was starring at Heero's arm.

'He's with me, he's holding my hand. My true master. I will make you happy, I promise. I will make you feel loved, and cherished. My beautiful, beautiful master. Everything you want, everything you need, it's only the least I can give you. Anything, everything, it's yours.' he thought happily. Then he herd his master groan and his ears perked up. Heero's tail swung up and wrapped around Duo's waist. Duo remained focused on Heero, whiling himself not to look at what was happening.

"Heero, another pet?" Trieze asked stepping up to them. Duo could see a pet bunny in the corner of his eye sight, but he ignored her. 'Another?' He thought. 'I don't want to share.'

"It is none of your business. Mr. Khushrenada." Heero growled, Duo's ears twitched at the sound and his tail wrapped around Heero's.

"You there, look at me." Trieze ordered Duo. Duo remained focused on Heero like he had never herd Trieze even speak. Trieze reached for Duo, who remained still, but Heero grabbed Trieze's hand.

"I don't believe I gave Duo permission to answer to you." Heero said dangerously. "And I damn well know that I didn't give you permission to touch him."

"He is to be obedient to all Doms." Trieze said.

"No, he is to be obedient to me and me alone." Heero said. "Duo thank Trieze for ruining our day." Heero said. Duo shot a look at Trieze. A deathly glare that shook Treize a bit. Then Duo's tail puffed and he growled a bit. Heero smiled and pet Duo's head gently. "Trieze, get your pet under control before you try to control others." Heero growled and took Duo's hand again and lead him away.

Trieze could do nothing but watch them leave. Relena watched as well and earned herself a slap in the face that sent her to the ground.

XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD

Heero finally got a reaction out of Duo when they entered the elevator. The tiny room they stood in jerked and Duo cried out in surprise and latched onto Heero. "It moves..." He put a hand over his mouth and blushed.

"It's okay to talk when you have questions Duo. I like the sound of your voice." Heero said gently. "In fact you can talk when we are in the privacy of our home. But if I want silence you will give it willingly." Heero said sternly.

"Of course Master." Duo said with a smile.

"Duo, look me in the eye." Heero ordered. Duo looked up into Heero's eyes and gasped.

"There so beautiful, Master. Like the sky when the sun has set." Duo said starring at Heero's eyes with awe. Heero chuckled.

"Duo I want you to promise me something." Heero said.

"Anything Master." Duo said lovingly.

"Don't ever leave me." Heero whispered in Duo's ear, pulling him closer. "You're mine and I don't ever want to loose you." He said.

"I promise." Duo said snuggling into Heero. 'God, they were right, I needed this more then I need air.' Heero thought basking in the warm of Duo's body against his.

The doors slide open on their floor and Heero lead Duo into his apartment. Duo stayed close to Heero the entire time.

"Explore and get to know the place. You have free room here, so move about as you wish, I will call to you if I need you." Heero said cupping Duo's cheek and kissed his forehead. Duo smiled and took off to explore the rooms, while Heero headed to his own room to change for the evening.

When he came back out Duo was in the kitchen exploring.

"Are you okay Duo?" He asked moving into the livingroom.

"Yes Master, home is very nice, there are a lot of nice things here." Duo said almost afraid to touch anything.

"If you do happen to break anything, let me know immediately, it'll lessen your punishment." Heero said.

'Yes Master." Duo said going into the livingroom. Heero sat down on his couch and flipped the television on. Duo crawled onto his knees in front of Heero.

"Come up here with me Duo, the floor gets cold." Heero said as he flipped through the channels looking for the news. Duo did as he was told and curled up into Heero's lap turned away from the television and closed his eyes. Heero's hand went to his head and gently played with his ear and hair while watching the news.

Duo didn't know how long he was sleeping for when he was suddenly jerked out of it by someone knocking on the door. He didn't show his wakefulness other then his ear twitching once.

"Come in." Heero called out, muting the television as Wufei entered the room.

"Aww, good you were watching it too?" Wufei said.

"Yes. They found no prof that it was an assassinations" Heero said with a smirk.

"And his pet?" Wufei asked.

"She'll remember nothing of what had happened, or that he was every her master. She is now in Trowa's shop, and maybe this time her real master will claim her. As for Noventa, you can see what happen." Heero said.

"This is good, it'll put a major hamper in their drug traffic. Good job, Yuy. Another assignment should be arriving in a few days." Wufei said.

"Very well." Heero said and leaned back.

"This is your pet?" Wufei asked watching Duo sleeping in Heero's lap. "Does nothing wake him. Is he lazy?" He asked.

"No he's awake, he's good. He knows what he's doing." Heero said proudly. Duo's lips pulled back in a happy smile.

"Wow, he could have fooled me." Wufei said.

"He did fool you." Heero pointed out. "Trowa said he had trained this one differently." Heero said fingers still in Duo's hair.

"Well I hope so." Wufei said, remembering the horrible death of the last one.

"Anything else Chang?" Heero asked.

"No, that will be it. Sally is getting hungry, I promised her some take out tonight." He said with a smirk.

"No more Chinese food jokes, please." Heero said. Wufei grabbed his noise quickly and his eyes widened. "So you were thinking it." Heero said with a chuckle. He could hear Duo snickering slightly. 'Smart, he got the joke quickly.' Heero thought lovingly. "You think that's funny huh." Heero said aloud. Duo kept snickering. "As you can see Wufei I have to teach my pet a lesson." Heero said getting to his feet with a shocked Duo in his arms.

'Oh no, I did something bad.' Duo thought. Wufei smirked and left closing the door, while Heero headed for his bedroom with Duo in his arms.

"I'll teach you to laugh." He said seriously.

XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD

OH NO A CLIFF HANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHH WHY MUST I TORTURE MY READERS WITH CLIFF HANGERS LIKE THESE HEHEHEHEHEHE


	4. Chapter 4

AN: THANK YOU ALI FOR BETA READING!!!!!!!Thank you for all the reviews everyone. Just as a note, I'm not a sappy writer. My lemon trees don't seem to carry this stuff called Sap. BUT I am really trying to in this one. There will be a few angsty chapters, but it will be nothing caused by Heero or Duo against each other, it'll be a third or even fourth party ^_^. And Relena is in this book so I hope everyone has their bashing rackets ready. If you like relena I suggest you pretend she's someone you don't like for this story cause she's really going to get it. I also have some art work for this fic that I will be posting sometime really soon. I'll keep you all posted on that.

LEMON AHEAD!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter Four

Heero tossed Duo down on the bed, who in turn looked at Heero with shock, making sure not to look him in the eyes though.

"You want to laugh huh," Heero said and pounced onto the bed, pulling Duo's ankle up and removed his slipper. Duo was taking a deep breath and prepared for what Heero was going to do, his body was shaking slightly.

But it wasn't what he expected. Heero's fingers moved over the bottom of his foot. It defiantly was not painful, and it made Duo's foot jerk a bit. Duo couldn't hold back any longer, he started laughing, trying to get his foot away.

"What...master wait..." He laughed sitting up slightly.

"Oh not here huh," Heero said moving up to Duo's knees, squeezing the part just above the knee cap. Where it wasn't as ticklish as his feet it still made him laugh and squirm. Heero smiled and moved up again. This time his fingers running over Duo's stomach. Duo doubled over and tried to get away from Heero.

"Oh trying to escape your lesson are we," Heero said with a chuckle and grabbed Duo's wrist and pinned them with one hand above his head with Duo on his back and Heero straddling Duo's hips. Heero smiled evilly as Duo was starting to calm down on his laughing. Then Heero ran his fingers down Duo's arms and then to his arm pits.

Duo burst out laughing and wiggling under Heero. "Master, Master, stop.....it tickles." He said through his laughing but Heero continued for a while. He loved the sound of Duo's laugh. When he did stop he didn't move off Duo and sat there watching his pet calm down and smile up at Heero.

"So beautiful," Heero said and leaned down to kiss Duo. Duo gasped slightly and returned the kiss gently. Heero let go of Duo's wrists and his hands moved down Duo's body, lifting Duo's shirt and his fingers brushed over Duo's nipples.

Duo's back arched into Heero's touch and his eyes fluttered close. He moaned into the kiss his lips parting. Heero took that time to let his tongue slide into Duo's mouth and explore, running over Duo's sharp teeth, over the roof of his mouth, and to play against Duo's own tongue.

Heero moved away from Duo's mouth and started kissing along his jaw and neck. Duo moaned out loud, his hands gripping the bed sheets. Heero's hands ran down Duo's sides gently. Duo's stomach and heart fluttered at the feeling.

Duo opened his eyes and smiled at Heero, who sat up and looked down at Duo with a smile of his own. He unbuttoned Duo's shirt, removing the vest and midriff together. His finger tips ran over Duo's shin softly. His eyes following the movements. The touch caused Duo to close his eyes again and moan softly.

"You're so perfect," Heero whispered. Duo opened his eyes again and looked straight into Heero's.

"Heero?" he asked, Heero smiled at him. "I want you to have me forever, I want to be yours," he said softly. A tear can to Heero's eye and he leaned down to pull Duo into his arms and kiss his neck. Duo's heart fluttered and he wrapped his arm s around Heero's body and dared to kiss Heero's neck in return. He felt Heero shudder, but it was a good shudder.

Heero released Duo from his arms but continued to kiss his neck. One hand rubbed down Duo's side, his the other worked on the tie of Duo's pants. Once the tie came free he sat up and removed his own shirt.

Duo watched him, his cheeks turning slightly red, and he was getting hot. Duo propped himself up and kissed Heero's chest, one hand running over the smooth skin while his lips and tongue moved over Heero's nipple. Heero hissed and burying a hand in Duo's hair, his other pulling Duo's body closer.

Duo's hands went to Heero's pants and started pulling them away, his tail swinging around to brush against Heero. Heero broke away from duo only for a moment.

"Take your pants off, little one." Heero said going towards the bathroom and rummaging around for a moment. When he came back he had a tube of something Duo didn't recognize, and his pants were gone. Duo kicked his clothes onto the floor and leaned up to meet Heero's lips as Heero crawled back onto the bed.

Heero crawled up to where Duo was laying flat under him, and Heero was laying on top of him. His hand ran up Duo's thigh slowly. He lifted Duo's leg up and wrapped around his waist. Then moved his arms to Duo's sides and rubbed his skin again.

Duo's own hands played on Heero's chest, while their lips stayed pressed together. Duo gasped into the kiss when Heero's tail came around and brushed against Duo's crotch. Heero smiled into the kiss, and pressed against Duo, his own hardness pressed against Duo's inner thigh.

Duo felt Heero's hands live him for a moment. One hand came back and ran down Duo's stomach, stopping just under his stomach. Then the other came. Slick fingers trailing the curve of his rear. His heart raced, and his back curved upward as Heero pushed a single finger into him.

He waited a moment for Duo to relax, before slowly pushing in a second finger. Duo gasped and hugged Heero. With the kiss broken Heero moved his lips to Duo's neck, kissing and sucking on the skin there. He stretched Duo a little before adding a third finger. Duo winced and jerked just a bit. Heero slowed down a bit, not wanting to hurt him. He spent more time here stretching Duo.

When Duo relaxed and was left moaning and whimpering in Heero's ear for more, Heero pulled his fingers out. Duo whimpered at the loss. Heero kissed his lips and sat up a bit. Duo laid back watching Heero with a soft smile and clouded eyes. Heero slowly pushed the head of his manhood into Duo. Duo's back arched just a bit and he gripped the sheets tightly, his eyes closing as he moaned.

Heero moved slowly until he was fully in then leaned down over Duo a bit, his hands taking Duo's, their fingers entwined with each other. Heero slowly started a rocking motion that sent Duo in a fit of moans.

When Heero felt himself getting close he reached down and took Duo's manhood into his hand and started stroking it to his own motions.

"Heero!." Duo cried out as he came in Heero's hand, his muscles tightened around Heero, which was all Heero needed to cum. Heero cried out for his pet and collapsed on top of him, kissing him gently.

He pulled out of Duo and pulled the chestnut cat into his arms. He laid back and closed his eyes breathing heavily. Duo cuddled in, his breathing also heavy, but he was smiling. His master was perfect. 'Oh no!' He thought suddenly.

"Master....I said your name." He said sadly.

"I like it Duo, you can say my name anytime you want." Heero said. Duo smiled and relaxed. Heero rubbed Duo's back until they were both sleeping peacefully.

XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD

Heero slipped out of bed without waking Duo, and covered his pet up. He went into the bathroom and dressed in only a pair of sweats. He was smiling and he didn't even notice until he glanced at the mirror. He stopped and his smile widened.

Duo had made him so happy, and he'd only been in Heero's life for a single day. That was dangerous. Heero didn't know if he liked it or not. What was he thinking, of course he liked it. In fact he loved it. But it was dangerous with his job.

"Heero." He herd from the living room. He turned off his bathroom light and went to Wufei in the living room.

"So you have some information?" He asked motioning Wufei to follow him into his office area.

"I do." Wufei said. He took a seat across the desk as Heero powered up his computer.

"Is Trowa coming on this one?" Heero asked.

"No, but he's been informed about the condition and status of the situation." Wufei said.

"Well?"

"It's Alex and Mueller. They have been trading pets illegally. Most of the pets they have been selling either already have a master or are terminally ill and were taking from their resting homes(1)." Wufei said, Heero looked disgusted.

"Why would they do that. Pets are sent to the resting home when there dying of illness. Those pets don't have masters, and never will," Heero said. "Why give them such a false hope." He growled his ears pinned back and his tail flicking in irritation.

"To make millions. You know how much pets cost. (2)." Wufei said.

"Yes, but Doms can only have one pet, unless death is the cause of separation." Heero said.

"Well the ill ones do die, the stolen ones well...it would seem as though a few of them have killed themselves." Wufei said.

"I'll leaven next Friday. I want to get Duo settled in here first, and teach him a few things before I leave him on his own for a weekend." Heero said. Wufei smiled at that.

"Well Zechs will be coming with you on this one. He'll be prepared by Friday." Wufei said and placed the file on the desk. "Here are the details, read them over...you know the drill." He said and left.

Heero sighed and entered the information into his computer before shutting it down and returned to Duo in the bedroom. Smiling at how his pet was curled up around his pillows.

XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~

((1) This fact will be explained in the next chapter or so to Duo))

((2)The cost of a pet is like a marriage. There not paying for the pet themselves, more think the right to be with that pet and the pet to be with them)


	5. Chapter 5

Picture is up on or if this link works .

So check it out if you want ^^

Chapter 5

Heero jerked awake laughing. Duo had jumped nearly a foot in the air when thunder boomed through the apartment. He latched onto Heero tightly.

"That was loud," he said with a pout. Heero laughed again and pulled Duo into a gentle kiss.

"It's going to rain, we should hurry and go get a few things so we don't get caught in it." He said with a soft smile.

"Do we have to get up?" Duo pouted.

"Yes." Heero said sitting up and bringing Duo with him. "You get to go shopping with me." Heero added. That perked Duo up and he shot off the bed to get ready.

"What would you like me to wear, Heero?" Duo asked seeing as his other clothes (cloths with no e means literally...cloth. Clothes are things you wear) were wrinkled and had been worn the day before.

"That is why we need to go shopping. You need some clothes, mine won't fit you properly." Heero said and pulled out some pants and a shirt for Duo. They were big to say the least, and Duo nearly got lost in them putting them on. Heero rolled up the sleeves and pinned them there then did the same for the pants legs. Duo slipped on his slippers and went into the bathroom to brush out his hair.

Heero followed him into the bathroom a minute later and wrapped his arms around Duo's waist, and kissed his cheek lovingly.

"Trowa was right you know." Heero said with a smile towards Duo, his tail wrapping around Duo's waist.

"Oh?" Duo asked watching Heero with the toothbrush still in his mouth.

"Yes, I didn't think I needed a pet, but you know what, now that I have you I know I couldn't have been more wrong then." Heero said. Duo pulled his toothbrush out and smiled at Heero.

"Trowa did say my master was a special one." He said and kissed Heero gently. Heero chuckled and pulled away.

"Minty fresh." He laughed. Duo blushed and rinsed his mouth out, and then took a towel and whipped away the toothpaste from the corner of Heero's lips.

"Maybe you should brush your teeth." he said with an evil smirk and g rabbed Heero's toothbrush and put toothpaste on it.

"Are you saying my breath stinks?" He growled playfully.

"Maybe." Duo chuckled. Heero leaned forward to kiss Duo again, but was meet with a toothbrush in his mouth instead. He laughed and brushed his teeth. Duo leaned against him watching him. When Heero was done he straightened up and nipped Duo's ear. Duo chuckled and turned to kiss Heero.

"Okay my little kitty, let's go shopping." Heero said, never in his life would he have thought he'd have actually enjoyed saying that. He took Duo's hand and they left the apartment. They entered the elevator and Duo didn't jump this time when it moved, getting the idea that it was meant to take you from floor to floor. It stopped about half way through and the elderly lady from the day before was standing there.

This time Heero didn't even glance at her he was busy brushing hair out of Duos face. Duo smiled up at him and leaned against him as the lady entered the elevator. She watched them from the corner of her eyes and gave a soft smile. She had some gossiping to do later this evening with her tea friends.

When they reached the bottom floor Heero lead Duo across the lobby and out onto the street. The Door man went to hail a cab for them.

"No thank you, we'll walk today." Heero said to him. The man was surprised that Heero had spoken to him at all.

"Yes sir, take care it's suppose to rain in about an hour or so." the man said with a friendly smile. Heero nodded his thanks and led Duo down the street. Duo was quiet as they walked, but Heero gave him permission to look around the stores as he pleased.

After an hour they stopped at a café and sat near the window. Heero pulled out the chair for Duo before sitting and watching his pet.

"Do you know how to read Duo?" Heero asked.

"Yes, Quatre taught me." Duo said with a smile. Heero nodded and handed him a menu.

"Anything you want." Heero said.

"Ah Heero, haven't seen you here in a while." A girl said with short purple hair, purple feathers popped out from under her hair and around her fingers.

"Hilde." Heero greeted. "Where is your master today?"

"Chris had an accident when he was cutting some fish, he'll be out for today." She said politely.

'Well I wish him well. Any specials today?" Heero asked.

"Not today, the fish was the special, but he ruined it." Hilde chuckled. "Got mad and threw the lot into the garbage." Heero chuckled.

"Temper." he said.

"Yea anger management hasn't worked too well." She sighed.

"He's treating you okay?" Heero asked.

"Yes." Hilde looked concerned at Heero. "You seem a little more...alive." she said.

"Well my life has changed for the best. Hilde this is my life pet Duo." Heero said.

"Hello Hilde, a pleasure to meet you." Duo said. Hilde looked at Duo and smiled.

"No the pleasure is mine. Duo." She said with a polite bow.

"So what can I get for you two today?" She asked.

"I'll go for a light turkey sandwich, with everything on it, and a side of salad with Italian dressing." Heero said. "And a Pepsi to drink."

"Sounds good, and for you Duo?" Hilde asked.

"The same." Duo said with a smile. "But can I have a Root Beer?" he asked.

"Of course sweety." she said and left to get their drinks.

Duo and Heero spoke for a while. By the time lunch got to them it was raining slightly. They ate peacefully and headed home. Heero held Duo close to him with an arm around his waist, and an umbrella in his free hand.

"So you can eat when you want to, sleep when you want to, and bath when you want to while I am gone. I'll only be gone a few days at a time." Heero said.

"Why can't I come with you?" Duo asked.

"It's dangerous if you don't know what you're doing." Heero said sternly.

"Okay." Duo said with a smile.

Heero put his umbrella down as they walked under the eves of the apartment building and headed in with Duo's hand in his. Once in the privacy of their home, he put the umbrella down and went to put the bags of stuff away.

"Why don't you try on your PJ's." Heero said.

"Okay." Duo said excitedly and pulled the blue cloth covered in yellow ducks out of a bag and started changing. Heero watched him for a while with a smile and a lick of his lips before finishing his task.

Duo made the bed, with nice clean red sheets, pulling them tight, while Heero left to make them some warm tea and came back with a book.

"Lets relax a bit okay, I want to cuddle with you." He said with a smile and puled Duo into a hungry kiss. Duo moaned a bit and closed his eyes softly, returning the kiss just as hungrily as Heero.

Heero pulled away and set the tea down on the bed side table and climbed onto the bed. Duo followed him.

"What's that book about?" Duo asked rolling onto his belly and pulled a pillow under his chin. Heero smiled down at him and decided to lay on his belly as well. He pulled the covers over them and Duo scooted as close to heero as he could.

"This is information on my next job. I have to look it over and study it so that I know what I am doing. If anything goes wrong it could end up..." Soft snore interrupted him and he looked down to see Duo sleeping soundly. He chuckled and turned back to his work.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Duo sat on the couch watching Heero put his suitcase by the door. Duo had watched him pack it. He knew it didn't contain any clothes. But a rather large gun that Heero would have to put together when he got to the location that he was headed. Duo wasn't given that detail. He also knew that the suitcase was made of a material that could make it look like there were clothes in there when it did go through any type of security. Duo sighed.

"Don't do that Duo." Heero said without looking at him. They had been together for a week now, and he had grown very attached to his pet. As much as he wanted to take Duo with him he couldn't. Duo could be used as a weakness to him if they were caught. And even if they weren't caught, Duo could unknowingly give them away, leading to them getting caught. "I will be home in three days. Make sure you eat and get plenty of sleep. You can play on my computer if you'd like, and the tv guide is out for you. I showed you how to work the remote."

"Yes, Heero." Duo said sadly. Heero turned to Duo and kissed his forehead and then his lips gently.

"Every thing will be okay Duo, I'll be home as soon as I can." Heero said.

"It won't be soon enough." Duo pouted. Heero smiled and kissed Duo again.

"I know." Heero said with a smile and kissed him again. "But if I don't get going I'll miss my plane. Now Wufei is across the hall if you need any help, other than that don't leave the room. And your life being in danger constitutes as needing help." Heero said.

"Emergency numbers are on the fridge, remember to turn off the oven after using, remember to turn off all lights after using. Remember to lock all doors and windows when I go to bed. The password to your computer is WingZero235567 and your cell phone number is 576-287-2764 with the additional 875643 top get a direct line to you." Duo said finishing what Heero was going to say. "Yes, yes I know, you've gone over it every day this week."

'I don't want to loose you." Heero pointed out.

"I don't want to loose you so make sure you stay safe." Duo said seriously hugging Heero and kissing him gently.

"I promise. I have to go know." Heero said and grabbed his suitcase and laptop and left. Duo saw him out to the elevator. Once the doors closed he went back inside and locked the doors and windows.

He sat on the couch with the television off and looked around the apartment. There was really nothing for him to do by himself. This whole week he had been with Heero. When they watched television he cuddled with Heero. When they ate he ate with Heero. When he slept he slept....or tried to sleep with Heero. He chuckled at that, but only for a moment. He was falling deeper into his thoughts when he was suddenly jerked out of them by a knock on the door.

He got up and looked out of the peephole. Wufei and Sally stood outside of the door waiting. He smiled and unlocked the door for them.

"Hello Duo. Heero said that you may be lonely while he was away. How about we cook you dinner." Sally said kindly. Duo smiled and nodded.

"Come in." He said. He stepped aside, then closed the door once they were in. "It's nice of you two to come over and keep me company." He said.

"No worries Duo. If you ever feel the need I have a pull out bed if you want to stay for the weekend." Wufei said as Sally headed into the kitchen.

"I will keep that in mind. The bed still smells like Heero so I may be alright here." He said with a blush. Wufei smiled and nodded to Duo.

"Do you want to play a game?" Wufei asked holding up a game of Clue.

"Clue?" Duo asked taking the box from Wufei to read the back. "This sounds fun." Duo said with a smile.

"Okay then work on getting it set up and I'll go help Sally in the kitchen." Wufei said. Duo nodded and sat near the coffee table and pulled the box open.

The entire night was filled with laughter and fun. After the first game which had lasted a whole minute thanks to Duo guessing on his first try, the game started getting good and competitive. (1) But all too soon it had to end and Duo was soon alone again. Though this time be just decided to go try to sleep.

He curled up in the bed hugging Heero's pillow tightly. He didn't know when he fell asleep, but he finally managed it.

XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~

Heero laid on his stomach on top of the fourth story building looking into the home of Alex, and Mueller. His gun was set up and ready, his fingers were steady, and his focus was set. He calculated the wind every sixty seconds and moved his aim to make up for it. He growled in frustration. So far all he could see was Mueller.

"Do you see him?" Zechs said into his ear piece.

"No, you?" Heero asked.

"Negative. Take out Alex, we'll get Mueller later, with Alex taken out he'll be too scared to try anything." Zechs said.

"Affirmative." Heero said and pulled the trigger. There was no nose as the bullet shot out of Heero's long barrel of his gun. The bullet entered the bedroom window, leaving a perfect hole, without the glass shattering and entered Alex's skull through his ear. Blood spread over the wall behind him as his body stopped and fell to the ground motionless.

"Get in and grabbed the pets." Heero ordered and they entered the house.

XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~

Duo jerked awake to the sounds of a window shattering in the livingroom. He got up slowly. "Heero?" He called out slowly walking down the hall. He came out into the livingroom and went towards the window. Not seeing the man against the wall.

XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~

I'm a cliff hanger fan heheheheheheheheBWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAA!!!

((1) hehe this happened to me and my two friends. One of my friends had never played the game before so we explained it to her.20Then we got started well she got it on her first guess. SPA, WHITE, PISTOL is was so funny.)


	7. Chapter 7

AN Really, he honestly doesn't have a chance. THANK YOU ALI

Chapter 7

Duo knelt down to pick up a piece of the glass and look at it. 'A bird?' He thought and looked around and his eyes feel onto a boot. He turned quickly.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" He growled tail fluffed with agitation.

"I don't think you have the right to ask me that Pet." The man said and moved forward to Duo. Duo's eyes narrowed and he took a step back.

"I don't think you have the right to be here, or to have to break the window." Duo growled. The man stepped forward to strike Duo, but Duo caught his hand and twisted it. "Don't you dare strike me." He growled and kicked the mans stomach, dropping him to the floor. He went to get the phone to call the police.

The man got up and went after Duo slamming his head into the wall. Duo winced but kicked back and got the man in the side. He pushed his elbow out and caught him in the jaw, sending the man back onto the floor.

The man grabbed Duo's foot with a growl and pulled him down causing Duo to slam his head on the table the phone sat on and knocked the thing down, breaking it. Duo groaned and turned to hold his head. The man grabbed his throat and picked him up slamming him against the wall and caused some paintings to fall off and rip against the corns of the other furniture.

"You're breaking Heero's things." Duo cried out and brought his foot into the man's groin. The man dropped him and doubled over. Duo grabbed the phone, but didn't get the chance again.

"You little bitch." The man said and pulled Duo away from the phone and pinned him to the ground. He started undoing his pants.

"What the fuck, get the hell off me you bastard." Duo screamed and clawed at the mans face. The man screamed in pain and punched Duo across the face. Duo grunted and his head lopped over. The man took a few breaths.

"I'm going to teach you whose boss you little shit." The man said picking Duo up and carried him into the bed room over his shoulder. Duo bared his teeth and waited. When the man dropped him onto the bed he reached over and pulled the knife out from under the mattress. The man pulled him back to him and found the knife sliding across his throat as he spun Duo onto his back.

The man sat gapping for a moment, his blood spraying over Duo and the bed. Duo took his foot and pushed the man off the bed, where he landed in a heap. Duo bolted from the room and the apartment and down the hall, where he pounded on Wufei's door.

Wufei answered the door looking pissed then surprised. "Duo what happen?" He said pulling Duo into this apartment and towards the bathroom.

"Someone broke in, they attacked me." Duo said, his hand still tight on the knife.

"Sally!" Wufei called out and she came in wrapping a robe around herself.

"Duo!." She said in shock and went to his side.

"Take care of him, I'm going to search Heero's apartment." Wufei said and left.

Sally ran the bath with warm water. While it filled she started gently whipping the blood off with a warm towel. "Are you cut anywhere?" She asked.

"I hit my head a few times I think it's bleeding." Duo said. Sally nodded.

"Can I have the knife Duo?" She asked. Duo reluctantly gave it to her, where she set it on the counter for the time being. She stood and started checking Duo's head. There was a bump on the back and a small cut on the side.

"You'll be okay, does anything else hurt?" She asked.

"He hit my face." Duo said. She whipped off more blood.

"You may get a black eye, sweety, it's swelling a bit quickly." she said. "Take your cloths off lets get this blood off you." duo nodded and started pulling off his ducky pajamas.

"They're ruined." he said looking ready to cry.

"It's okay Duo, Heero can get you more." Sally said. She helped Duo into the bath. His adrenaline was starting to wear off and his body started to shake. "You'll be staying here until Heero returns." She said gently running fingers through his hair.

"Can I call Heero?" He asked his ears flat.

"Of course, let me get a phone for you." She said and left.

She meet Wufei in the livingroom. "What happen?" She asked.

"Meuller, he's dead in Heero's bedroom." Wufei was smiling though. "Looks like he got malled before Duo slit his throat. Guess Trowa's training paid off. It was all self protection." Wufei said.

"He want's to call Heero." Sally said. Wufei nodded.

"That's fine, I'm going to get ride of the body." Wufei said and left again with a few trash bags. Sally grabbed the phone and went into the bathroom.

Duo was still sitting there shaking, but washing off the blood. The water was red now.

"Stand up first Duo." Sally said. Duo stood and sally drained the water and turned the shower on really quick to wash the rest of Duo. She pulled out a few fluffy towels and wrapped him in them. She dialed for Duo and handed him the phone while leading him out to the livingroom to sit on the couch.

XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~

Heero's eyes snapped open on the first ring and he grabbed his phone.

"Who is it?" Zechs said from the other bed in the room.

"Wufei." Heero said turning the phone on. "Wufei this better be good, I was-Duo! Duo! Calm down what happen." Heero said sitting up in the bed. "What." He suddenly got out of bed and started packing his stuff.

"It's okay sweetheart, it's okay, are you hurt?' Heero asked. "No, no I'll be home in a few hours I promise."

'If everything okay?" Zechs asked getting up and started packing as well.

"Duo, Duo calm down, Wufei will make sure nothing hurts you until I get there." There was another pause where zechs could hear sobbing. "It's okay Duo, we'll go out and get you another pair." Heero said. Heero wrote on a piece of paper really quick and handed it to Zechs.

"Meuller.' He said grabbing both of their bags so that Heero could stay on the phone with Duo.

"Duo I'm going to hang up now, I want you to sleep on Wufei's couch, I'll be there in three hours and no later do you understand me?" Heero asked.

XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~

"Yes Heero." Duo asked still shaking and hung up. Sally watched as he laid down and closed his eyes. She smiled and took the phone, putting it back on the charger. She covered Duo up and gave him a pillow.

Just as Duo was dozing off Wufei came back into the room.

'Everything taken care of?" Sally asked going to him.

"Yes, I put him in the furnace, I'll just clear it up as a bad smell in the morning." Wufei said. He knelt down in front of Duo and looked him over. "Heero's not going to like that Duo's been hurt, what did he say?"

"Nothing, Duo talked to him then went to sleep." Sally said.

"Well we'll find out in the morning. Lets go get some sleep." Wufei said locking the doors and windows. Sally went with him to the bedroom.

XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~X~DXD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~XD~

well...umm....yea that happened hehe


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thank you reviewer. You've all been very helpful. ^^

Chapter 8

Duo woke to a gentle touch on the side of his face, soft fingers sweeping loose hair behind his ears and soft lips on his temple. His eyes opened softly and he smiled up at his love. His eyes shimmering.

"Don't cry." Heero said softly. Duo launched off the couch and into Heero's arms. He buried his face in Heero's neck. Heero rubbed his back soothingly. 'Hey now, it's okay, I'm here." Heero said. "Look what I got you." Heero said, pushing Duo back just a bit and held up ducky pajama's.

"You got me new ones." Duo said taking him and hugging them.

"Yes, go change in the bathroom and then we can go home." Duo looked panicked again.

"The...person.....her ruined everything...your painting there ripped and ruined. " He said eyes watering up.

"Duo the most important thin in that apartment is here in my arms." Heero said hugging him. "I can replace everything in there I cannot replace you. Ever." Heero said kissing his forehead. Duo smiled and hugged Heero back, leaning into the kiss. "Now go change out of that towel." He chuckled kissing his lips softly. Duo nodded and got up to go change.

"How the hell....wait, wait, I don't even want to know." Wufei said. Heero smirked at him.

"How did you know he was being attacked, did you hear it?" Heero asked.

"Actually, Duo knocked on my door." Wufei said. Heero looked like he was thinking.

"He had time to come to your door?"

"Actually I didn't do anything but dump the body. Looks like your little Duo can protect himself quiet well." Wufei said.

"He killed Meuller?" Heero said with a smirk.

"Yes." wufei said turning to make tea in the kitchen. "He is a little ruffed up, but Meuller was mauled, and his throat slashed." Wufei said.

"Really. I think Trowa was right....I know Trowa was right. Wufei I don't think I could ever live without Duo." Heero said with a love struck smile.

"Why Heero Yuy, I've never seen you smile so....happily." Wufei said.

"I've never been so happy. Duo's perfect in every way for me. He's hyper, and keeps me busy, I'm never bored with him. He's smart, educated, not like other pets. He knows how to defend himself. He's not weak or helpless. And he listens to me, he's argued a few times but it's always been in good fun for him. Wufei...I've never..." Heero looked almost lost.

"Heero it's okay to love someone." Wufei said.

"I do. I love him, with all of my heart." Heero said. Wufei was looking over Heero's shoulder now. Heero turned to see Duo standing there smiling, ears perked up happily, and tail swinging. His eye was black, and he had a bruise on his jaw, but he looked happy.

"I love you too Heero." He said going to Heero and hugging him tightly. "Can we go home now?" He asked.

"Yes Duo we can." heero said and took his hand. "Well see you later Wufei. Thank you for taking care of him." Heero said meaning it for two things rather then one.

"Man, the calls will be coming in soon about a smell." He sighed and grabbed the phone. "See you later Heero." He said heading towards his room and his own love. Heero left the apartment holding Duo tightly to him.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

"Has Alex or Mueller returned yet?" a voice asked.

"No Master, Alex was found dead in his home, and Mueller is still missing." Relena said bowing. Trieze back handed her to the floor.

"This is your fault. You said it would be easy." He growled.

"But...master heero was going out of town on a business trip, that's what I over herd at lunch. It was simple. The pet would have been alone. Heero never takes his pets with him." Relena said holding her cheek but not looking at her master.

"I want that pet." Trieze growled.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Heero would have to thank Wufei again. The house was spotless, like nothing had ever happened. He carried Duo into the bedroom and found no trace of anything, no blood, or sign of a struggle. He knew the sheets and mattress were new. The old ones probably being burned with the body.

Heero laid Duo gently on the bed and laid with him. Duo was sleeping again, his fist clutching Heero's shirt.

"I'll protect you, I love you." duo whispered in his ear kissing his forehead before laying down to sleep as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Heero woke to something he had never woken up to before. At first he almost didn't realize what it was, as something more important was missing from his arms. He opened his eyes and looked for Duo. Worrying a bit he got up and went looking for him.

He found Duo in the kitchen cooking breakfast. That explained the smell. Bacon, eggs, hash browns, and toast. Heero wrapped his arms around Duo and buried his nose in Duo's hair and peered at the bacon that was slightly over cooked.

"What are you doing?" Heero asked, his voice muffled from Duo's hair.

"Am I doing it so badly that you can't tell?" Duo asked worriedly. It caused Heero to chuckle.

"No, but you are over cooking the bacon a little." Heero said reaching around Duo to pull them off. "I like them a little crispy anyway." He said and kissed Duo's cheek. Duo smiled and flipped the eggs.

'I hope you do like it." He said.

"I know I will, it smells so good. What made you decide to do this." Heero asked.

"Because I love you." Duo said with a blush.

"I love you too." Heero said and kissed him gently. Duo pulled away with a chuckle.

"Go set the table love." He said. Heero chuckled and did as he was told. He chuckled at the thought of him listening to his pets orders, but he didn't mind them really. They actually felt nice, and it warmed him.

Duo came out with a plate of food piled high and two smaller plates for the each of them. He set them on the table and waited for Heero. Heero dished out his plate first and took a bite.

"Duo this is simply amazing. Join me." He said with a smile. Duo served himself and started eating too. Duo wasn't smiling though. 'Duo?"

"Hmm?" duo asked looking up at Heero.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm still shaken up." He whispered.

"Duo, it's okay." Heero said going to him and pulled him into his arms. "Everything is okay."

"I couldn't let him kill me, I couldn't cause I didn't want you to loose me, and I didn't want to loose you." He cried.

"No one will kill you Duo, I'm not leaving you alone ever again." Heero said.

"No, no, Heero I want you to trust me to be on my own when you need to work." Duo said.

"I do trust you Duo, I don't trust other people." Heero said with a sigh.

"How will you work Heero I'll get in the way." Duo said.

"No you won't silly kitten." Heero said and kissed him gently. Heero straightened up and started clearing the table. "What do you want to do love?" He asked.

"You mean today?" Duo asked with a smile.

"Of course." Heero said smiling back at him.

"Lets go tot he park and have ice-cream." Duo said happily. Heero smiled and chuckled a bit as he headed into the kitchen.

"Then get dressed kitten." He called form the kitchen, he could hear Duo book it down the hall into their bedroom, it made him smile warmly to himself.

The day had been long and beautiful and relaxed. Heero enjoyed it. Finally having something to do other then look up stats and information on his targets. He truly enjoyed the feeling of sharing his days with Duo, being able to find a reason to smile and to actually live and a being of life and not just a bringer of death.

Now he laid watching Duo, who was laid out next to him snoring softly, his hand clasped in Heero's, his hair was a mess and his skin had a glow to it. Heero wasn't sure but Duo looked happy. Heero gently pushed away a strain of hair with his fingers and smiled as Duo started to purr, his ear twitching a bit.

"My love." He whispered kissing Duo's forehead before drifting off himself.

Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer and will be soon ^^


	10. Chapter 10

lol yes yes i finally got this done lol XD school and FFXI have been nuts lol. enjoy.

Chapter Ten

It had been a month. A full month being home with Duo and nothing wrong had happened. Heero was happy. He could admit that. His life was content. He had everything he could ever want sleeping in his arms every night. Then why is it when he woke that morning his treasure was not in his arms. Heero sat up with a groan and looked around the room.

"Duo?" He asked when he didn't smell any breakfast cooking. He listened, maybe Duo was in the shower. But only the sound of someone emptying their stomach in the bathroom was heard. Heero laid back down, then was up in a flash and at the door. "Duo, are you okay, are you sick, do you need some water/" Duo asked in a rush, worry pounding on his heart.

"I'm alr-." He was cut off by more vomiting.

"Duo you don't sound alright. Can I come in?" Heero asked hand already on the Knob.

"No no, I look awful." Duo said, his voice echoed a little, probably because he still had his face in the toilet.

"Oh you do not. Don't be like that, I'm coming in." Heero said going into the bathroom and to duo on the floor. "Did you eat something bad/" he asked sitting with Duo.

"Maybe, I don't have a fever." Duo said still gripping the toilet.

"Want me to have Sally come look you over. She has medical training, she can help." Heero assured him.

"No, I smell bad." he said. Heero chuckled and gently pulled Duo's head from the toilet and flushed it.

"Sweetheart you need a doctor. Lets get you in bed, and I get a bucket for you, you'll get sick on this cold floor." Heero said, standing and grabbing a rag. He got it wet with warm water and whipped Duo's mouth. Duo's ears flattened and he hissed a bit.

"I'm not a baby." He said.

"Well I'm going to baby you if you're sick." Heero said chuckling.

"You baby me anyway." Duo growled playfully.

"That may be so, but today will be extra baby-ing." Heero said. Duo sighed and gave into it. Though he could honestly say he was feeling better.

"Heero can I just take a shower first. I already feel better." He said. Heero looked doubtful.

"If that's what you really want then sure. Take a hot shower and I'll get Sally, to make sure you don't have a virus or something." He said. Duo nodded and pulled off his ducky top. Heero kissed his forehead and left to call Wufei's. He didn't dial until he heard the shower door close.

"Heero it's too early for calls." Wufei grumbled over the phone.

"It's not when Duo is sick, can Sally come over soon and check him over. I woke to him in the bathroom with his head in the toilet." Heero said. "I'm worried for him."

"Yea yea, after breakfast we'll come over. I have a new mission to discuss with you anyway." Wufei said and hung up without further warning. Heero growled a bit and hung up. He went into the kitchen to start making duo a very light and healthy breakfast, just in case he couldn't hold it down. If he want more Heero would gladly make more.

When Duo got out of the bathroom he was dressed for the day and looking cheerful as ever.

"Duo you should be in bed." Heero said

"Heero I'm fine, stop worrying so much." Duo chuckled and kissed him.

"Well see if you can hold this down. If you can I'll make you something more filling." Heero said. Duo nodded and sat at the table. Heero almost looked disappointed. Duo grinned.

"Heero?" he asked.

"Hmmm." Heero asked half heartedly.

"Did you want me to be sick?" Duo asked.

"Yes." Heero said with a blush that made Duo smile.

"Why?" Duo asked.

"I was looking forward to babying you." Heero laughed.

"You still can you know, I don't mind." Duo said with a soft laugh.

"I know, well I don't know actually....I feel like something is missing." Heero sighed.

"Oh, you have that feeling too huh?" Duo asked, it was his turn to blush.

"You're happy here, right Duo?" Heero asked.

"Yes I am, I'm very happy here Heero." Duo said.

"I'm not." Heero said.

"What, but Heero... I ... I can be better." Duo said in a panic. Heero was at his side in an instant, hugging him.

"It's not you love. I just....well like I said something is missing." He said. "I love you with all of my heart." He said. Duo calmed and hugged him back.

There was a knock on the door. "Oh I forgot to tell Sally not to come after all." Heero said. Going to the door. He pulled it open and greeted Wufei and Sally. "He's feeling better." Heero said Sally looked like she was thinking then looked at Duo.

"Can I still have a look?" She asked. Duo nodded and got to his feet. Sally lead him to the back room while Wufei took Heero to the study.

"So what's this one?" Heero asked.

"Kushrenada. He's starting up his business again. Taking in homeless pets and starting a harem. He's got his bitch, Relena recruiting. But I don't think their all homeless. I thin he's got her continuing Alex and Muller's work. I need you to get proof of it, before we do anything rash." Wufei said.

"Proof? I can't keep an eye on Relena every hour of the day." Heero said.

"I know that. That's why I've hired some spies. Their going to report to you everyday, while I keep my eye on Trieze." Wufei said.

"And who are these spies?" Heero asked.

"Why Trowa and Quatre of course. Their the best in the business. And Trowa plans on taking the pets that are homeless and giving them caring homes." Wufei said.

"That is fine then, I can trust those two to do the job right." Heero said with a nod.

"Somethings up." Wufei said suddenly.

"What?" Heero asked looking around.

"With you." Wufei said.

"There's nothing up." Heero growled.

"Yes there is." Wufei said calmly. Heero sighed and his ears dropped. "Heero?"

"I want a baby." He said. Wufei smiled.

"Okay, well then what's the problem?" He asked.

"I don't know how to ask Duo." Heero said.

"Well he's your pet, you really don't have to ask him, he'll want one if you do." Wufei said. "They know these things. If you want a baby and you're laying with him, he'll have one in no time. Their bodies are in tune with their masters."

"I want him to really want it though, not for it to be forced on him." Heero said.

"Your not forcing it on him. It's in their rules of their life. To make their masters happy. It honestly makes them happy to make us Happy. Heero we didn't just write these laws and force them to follow them. The laws of Mali were created and formed from generations of our kind learning and evolving. The Law of Mali is strictly for Soul Mates." Wufei said. Heero nodded.

"I should go check on Duo." He said with a soft smile.

"Yea Sally should be finishing up, if he's not sick." Wufei said as they left the study. Sally was coming into the livingroom looking bright. Duo was not behind her.

"He's in a sort of shock." she chuckled.

"What?" Heero asked worried again.

"Heero, you lucky cat you. I didn't know you wanted a baby." She said. Wufei couldn't help but laugh.

"See Heero, and you worried over nothing." He said.

"Nothing!: Heero nearly yelled. But it was of shock and joy. "I'm having a baby!" He said and ran to the room to see Duo.


	11. Chapter 11

Duo was laying there starring down at his belly, his hand rubbing it gently. He was having a baby. The next thing he knew Heero burst into the room and pulled him into his arms. He hugged him close and smiled against his ear.

"We're having a baby." He said happily. Duo pushed him away slightly and looked at him with watering eyes.

"You want this?" He asked with a smile that hoped and dreamed and made Heero smile.

"This is what was missing. A child, a being of us." He said softly kissing Duo's forehead.

"If it makes you happy, it makes me happy." Duo said hugging him. Heero laughed and hugged Duo closer, not seeing the worry on his face. When they separated Duo was smiling again.

"There is so much planning to do…we'll have to move, so we have room. I can buy us a big house in the country, where the baby can play." Heero said and Duo frowned again, looking unnerved. "You're not happy?" Heero asked not missing it this time.

"If it's a sub, it'll be taken away from me when it reaches its first year." Duo said looking sad. Heero frowned at that.

"That's how we've all grown, Duo." Heero said with concern.

"I…I would be so heart broken to have my baby taken from me." He said and started crying. Heero pulled him into a hug. "Well…I'll think of something Duo, not all subs are taken from their parents, we'll think of something." He said sitting down and rocking Duo. He stayed with Duo until he was fast asleep before tucking him in and going to talk to Wufei.

"He's depressed." Heero said as he entered their apartment.

"What why!" Wufei asked concerned.

"He doesn't want the baby taken from him if it's a sub." Sally turned away at that.

"It's the hardest thing for Sub's Heero. Half of us get to keep our baby and watch our masters teach them to be doms, the other half of us get to watch a service come in after a year and take our babies away because they need separation to focus on training for their masters. It's how it has to be, if they stay with the mothering parent they grow to independent and they disobey their masters, they grow unhappy cause their bodies know there is something wrong with them, they get sick and they end up in resting homes before their 5th year. " Sally said rubbing her own stomach.

"How long?" Heero asked Wufei.

"About four months along now." He said with a soft smile. "It's a sub." He said gently. Sally whipped a tear away.

"I have an idea!" Heero said.

"I'm all ears." Wufei said his tall black ears perking up, Sally's ears did as well.

"Let's move to the country, Trowa and Quatre can train Duo and Sally how to train subs. They're both perfect, I'm sure they would be good at it. Quatre trained his own child to be a good sub, and now he's happily matched with Dorothy. Quatre got to teach his child to grow properly." Heero said.

"That's how it was back in the older days, but I guess people got to busy for that, the working class had to keep up with their jobs, it was just too much." Wufei said.

"But it isn't for us, we have the time to do it, and the money." Heero said.

"Agreed." Sally said with a smile looking at Wufei.

"Fine, let's do it." He said with a grin. Heero smirked and nodded.

"Let's." He agreed and ran out of the apartment to tell Duo the good news.

"They're watching us." Trieze growled softly. Relena stepped back head bowed.

"What do you wish of me master?" She asked.

"I want Duo, I want him now!" He growled at her.

"He is difficult to get to, but I will try my best to do as you wish my master." She said and left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I am only going to be gone for a day. I'm going out to the country to check out this house and start building the safety system around the property if it's what we're looking for. I don't want you coming because it's going to be a surprise for you." Heero said holding Duo's hands in his. "I want this to be the most beautiful dream home I can make for you, because you are mine I want everything to be perfect to you."

"I will do what you want love, but please don't be gone too long." Duo said with a smile and received a kiss on the forehead.

"Are you sure there is a baby in there, you're still so thin." Heero teased, it was quiet clear now that Duo was pregnant. Duo hissed at Heero and pushed him away playfully.

"Don't make me blush." He said heading for the kitchen.

"But I like when you blush it's so cute." Heero cooed playfully.

"Are you sure you're not the pregnant one here?" Duo asked watching him.

"Why am I getting fat?" Heero asked lifting his shirt. Duo chuckled and came back with a glass of water and sat on the couch.

"Go already so you can return sooner." Duo said.

"Alright, alright…bossy." Heero said kissing Duo again before heading to the door. "I'll be back soon love." He said before closing the door.

Duo spent the hours cleaning, and reading, and trying to make time go by faster than seemed possible. He started making dinner as the sun started to set and worry laced into his nerves. It was getting late and he was starting to get scared, he didn't know why. Just a bad feeling creeping up the back of his neck.

"Aw, is the little kitty scared." Duo turned quickly to see Relena standing in the door way.

"How did you get in here?" He growled picking up his carving knife.

"Through the window in the bedroom, you know you really should lock it." Relena said picking up a piece of the cooked chicken and ate it.

"What do you want?" He said watching her carefully.

"Well, I want you dead, and I want Heero to take me as his mate, but seeing as I cannot have that I need to bring you back to my master." She said watching him with eyes that practically laughed at him.

"And you think you'll be able to do that on your own?" Duo said.

"Easily, you're a fat cow." She chuckled.

"How easily you underestimate your prey." Duo grinned, his eyes dark.

"Maybe I'll kill you after all, and tell master that it was a mistake, and you slipped on your own knife." She growled.

"All I see if you're mouth moving, if you plan on killing me with your utter stupidity then keep talking, it's rather entertaining." Duo hissed back. Relena growled and charged him with her own dagger. Duo dodged her, but she slashed back in his direction and caught him on the arm. He hissed in pain and moved away from her.

"Not so fast are you." She giggled. Duo glared and before Relena could react pulled the pan off the stove and splashed its boiling oil at her. She managed to move away just so that it hit her arm and not her face. She screamed out in pain and went after Duo in a blind rage.

Duo blocked her and pushed her into the wall so he could get out of the small kitchen and into the open living room area. He turned to face Relena.

"You've let your jealous cloud your mind!" He growled blocking another attack and punched her across the face sending her to the ground. Her grip on his shirt cause her to pull him down with her. He felt a sharp pain in his side and cried out. She pulled her dagger out and managed to stab him in the back before he managed to push his knife into her chest.

"I…I loved Heero!" She gasped tears trailing down her cheeks. "More so than my own life." Duo's world went black and he collapsed on top of Relena as her own breathing stopped.

"Duo's going to be upset that I'm so late, hopefully he'll like these chocolates." Heero told Wufei as the elevator door to their floor opened.

'I'm sure he will Heero, he's pretty forgiving." Wufei chuckled but then stopped and sniffed the air a little. Heero's own eyes widened and he dropped his bags running towards his own door. He slammed his door open easily and didn't take long to spot Duo on the floor, laying on top of Relena both in a pool of blood.

"Duo…Duo wake up! Wufei call an ambulance quickly." He yelled as he checked for Duo's pulse. He found it but it was weak. "Duo …" He whispered fear gripped his heart.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"What are you going to do?" Wufei asked though he already knew the answer. It was based off two things really. One if Duo died in the ER then Heero would hunt Trieze down and kill him, brutally, wishing he had the chance to hold back enough to torture the man. Two if Duo survived the events that had occurred that night Heero would hunt Trieze down and torture Trieze to death. Either way the outcome for one Trieze Kushrenada looked bleak at best.

"I'm going to skin him alive, and dump him into a bath of salt water until he cried for forgiveness, then I'm going to cut off every individual digit on his filthy hands and feet and feed them to him after I feed him his own dick and make him beg Duo for forgiveness. Before he gets his answer I'll lop his head off and feed it to the wolves." Heero growled darkly.

"Yes yes that sounds all wonderful and stuff, but do you really want Duo seeing all that?" Wufei asked.

"No…I'll skip that part then." Heero sighed hiding his face in his hands. "Why!" He growled. "Why is this happening?"

"Well that's easy enough to answer Heero. Trieze has been jealous of you for a long time, I could put money on it that Relena wasn't meant to harm Duo, but to take him to Trieze." Wufei said.

"I don't give a flying fuck what Trieze had wanted." Heero snapped.

"I understand that." Wufei said.

"If Relena was still alive right now I could make her take me to him and kill them both!" Heero snarled.

"If she was still alive right now Duo would not be." Wufei pointed out.

"He's barely alive now!" Heero cried out. "After I kill Trieze I'm not leaving his side again!" Heero said hanging onto the hope that Duo would make it through the operations.

"We'll find out soon, he's been back there for two hours now." Wufei said idle. "Trowa is hunting down Trieze as we speak he has a hunch he knows where he may be. I've ordered him not to act and to inform you once he's found his location." Wufei said.

"Thank you." Heero mumbled. "This is my last job Wufei I'm serious."

"I understand that." Wufei said. There was a long pause of silence. Wufei could practically see the seething anger clouding around Heero.

"Heero Yuy?" A voice came from the male doctor at the door between the waiting room and the ER wing.

"Yes?" Heero said quickly getting to his feet and walking towards the doctor. "How is he?" He asked all the anger seemed to be replaced with pure hope.

"He's going to be okay, both of them. But we've had to remove your baby early to save his life. He'll be in ICU for a few weeks so we can watch over him and make sure he develops the rest of the way. We're lucky that this attack happened when it did rather than earlier if it had to happen at all. The Knife came no wear near the baby but did enable him to survive any longer in Mr. Yuy's body any longer. The wound in the back has severed some nerves that may give Mr. Yuy difficulties walking again, but with work and care I'm sure he can overcome that minor setback." The doctor said, he was being comforting and giving Heero every bit of information in a professional manner.

"When can I see them?" Heero asked.

"Your baby is already in the ICU you can go there now if you like. Mr. Yuy will be along shortly." The doctor said.

"Thank you." Heero said. Wufei squeezed his shoulder as support and lead him to the ICU making sure he was okay, Heero was shaking a bit and had a hard exterior but Wufei knew he was a gentle beast on the inside that just got a bit of light in the darkness of that evenings event.

Heero looked down into the little hard plastic box that was keeping his son alive. He was small and helpless.

"My little son." He whispered putting a hand on the box. "I almost lost them today Wufei."

"I know….are you going to be okay?" Wufei said soothingly.

"I'm going to kill him."

"I know you are."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Heero watched as his love slept in the drug induced sleep. He was pale and looked fragile to Heero. With a soft sigh, Heero kissed his hand gently and held it, never wanting to ever let go again.

"I've failed you. I should have been there with you, I should have just taken you with me." He whispered.

"Heero stop it." Quatre said from the door as he came into the room. Heero didn't turn to look at him.

"It's true Quatre, he wanted to come in the first place, if I had just let him none of this would have happened." Heero sighed. "It's not a pity trips, it's just how it is." He added.

'That may be so and it may not have been. You shouldn't blame yourself for what happen, blame Trieze, if it wasn't for him it wouldn't have happened. Trowa has located him, and is waiting for you outside." Quatre said. Heero stood and kissed Duo's forehead.

"I'll be back love." He said kissing it again and headed out. "Stay with him Quatre, let no more harm come to him and tell him I'll be here soon." He said. Quatre nodded as Heero left.

Quatre took up the seat next to Duo's bed and took his hand in his, intending to keep his promise to Heero.

Heero got out of Trowa's car as they pulled up to the front of the villa that Trieze was staying in.

"Are you sure you want to do it this way?" Trowa asked.

"Oh yes." Heero said darkly knocking on the door. Trowa stayed back, he would be there if Heero needed him, but he knew it was unnecessary. The butler answered the door, and as soon as he did Heero lifted his gun and shot him between the eyes, the gun making no noise as the man fell to the ground motionless. Heero stepped over his body and quietly made his way indoors.

"Tony who was at the-." Another motionless body fell to the ground a pool of blood pooling up around them. Heero made his way up the stairs and kicked open the door.

"What the fuck!" Trieze growled turning to Heero. Heero shot his mate in the leg sending her sub to the ground quickly as he pointed his second gun at Trieze's head.

"Get to your knees prick." He growled the gun touching Trieze's forehead. Trieze did as he was told and got to his knees. The sub screamed in pain on the ground next the Trieze. 'Shut up Une or I'll shoot your fucking head off." He growled. Une bit her lip to stop from crying out any further.

'Why are you here Heero?" Trieze growled.

"Do you know what that fucking bitch Relena did you my sub and my child?" Heero growled pushing the gun harder into his forehead. Trieze winced in pain. "She stabbed him in the gut then in the back. He's a live which is lucky for you, cause you're death will be slow, unlike Relena's."

"Somehow that doesn't sit well with me." Trieze said watching Heero with no fear. Heero grinned and shot Trieze in his left hand with his first gun. Trieze screamed out profanities and made to get up but Heero hit him over the head with the second gun sending him to his back. "You son of a bitch."

"Une is pregnant isn't she?" Heero asked eyeing her.

"Ye-yes." Trieze said in panic.

"That saves her life. Trowa take Une." Heero said. "She doesn't need to watch this." He said. Trowa nodded and picked Une up.

"Are you really going to go through with this, kill me and have that bloo-." Heero shot him in the other hand.

"Your blood is washable." He said with a grin. "What you need to learn before you die is that you cannot fuck with other peoples lives." He said shooting Trieze in the knee cap. Treize screamed in horror and looked ready to pass out. Heero shot him in the other. "This is oddly satisfying." He grinned.

"You're a sick….fucking….bastard." Trieze hissed out of clenched teeth.

"Yea I might be, but at least I can show commitment to the person I love." He growled a bullet went straight through Trieze's head and into the carpet. "You sick fuck." He growled and shot him again in the heart even though he was already dead.

Heero headed down to the car with a weight lifted off his shoulders. He could finally make his love happy and safe. Just as he was sitting down into the passenger seat of the car his phone rang. He picked it up immediately.

"Hello." He said softly knowing it was Quatre.

"Heero?" A tired and weak voice said.

"Duo?"

"Quatre said I could call you. He said you'd be back soon but I wanted to hear your voice." Duo said.

"I'm on my way right now love." Heero said with a gentle smile.

"Promise?" Duo said sounding sad.

"Of course." Heero said,

"Heero they took my baby! They won't let me see him." He cried.

"Duo calm down, it's because he cannot be moved right now." Heero said.

"I'm a horrible person…I couldn't protect my baby." Duo said.

"That's not true. You didn't protect him, you saved his life." Heero said.

"I did?" He asked.

"yes you killed the threat to his life." Heero said.

"Get here quickly please I need to see you." Duo begged.

"I'll be there in just a few minutes, and I'll bring your ducky pajamas." Heero said.

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you." Heero returned.

(Was thinking about making this the end…but I want one more chapter….maybe two .)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Can I open my eyes now?" Duo asked excitedly. His little bundle held carefully in his arms. He was practically shaking from the pure adrenaline of excitement rushing through his veins, but even that didn't wake the baby in his arms.

"No not yet." Heero said carefully leading him through the path towards his surprised. "I want this to be very special for you." He said holding Duo close.

"It is special Heero." He said with a smile. Heero positions him a special way and slowly removed the blind fold.

"Open your eyes." Heero said with a smile. Duo opened his eyes and they widened.

"Oh my….it's…it's beautiful….it's huge." Duo said looking up at the house.

"It's for all of us. That section over there that belongs to Quatre and Trowa. Quatre will work with you on how to raise a sub to their role in society, that way your baby won't be taken from you." Heero said. "And that over there is where Wufei and Sally will be staying. And this part here is ours." Heero said. Duo looked at Heero with tearful eyes.

"Heero…"

"Duo you're crying, oh no what's wrong, tell me I'll fix it right away!" Heero said quickly.

"It's so beautiful…I'm so happy. I love you." Duo said with a soft smile and kissed Heero gently.

"I love you too, my darling." Heero said when the kiss broke. "Forever." He said.

"Forever." Duo agreed.

``````````````````` O.O ```````````````````

Don't kill me, I know it's short and cheated ending, but it's all I have for this story. Though I will let you all in on a small secret. I'm going to be posting another story soon (after I finish up a few more chapters on my other stories ::wink wink::) I am also revising one of my stories and will be reposting that soon as well. Sorry for the short ending, maybe one day I will come back to make this story a bit better. Thank you for reading.


End file.
